The present invention relates to a composition, especially a cosmetic composition, which may in particular be in the form of an emulsion and may be used to care for and/or make up the human skin, semi-mucous membranes, lips, mucous membranes, inner part of the eyelid and/or the exoskeleton.
Cosmetic compositions, in particular make-up compositions such as lipsticks and foundations, generally comprise fatty substances such as oils and waxes, and a particulate phase generally composed of fillers and pigments. They may thus be, for example in the case of lipsticks, in the form of a stick or tube or in the form of a soft paste. Make-up compositions may also comprise water or a hydrophilic phase and may then be in particular in the form of an oil-in-water emulsion, a water-in-oil emulsion, a multiple emulsion, an aqueous gel or solution, in particular when it is a foundation, a tinted cream, a care cream or an antisun product.
When they are applied to the skin, mucous membranes or semi-mucous membranes, these compositions have the drawback of transferring. This means that the composition is liable to become at least partly deposited on certain supports with which it is placed in contact, such as, for example, a glass, clothing or the skin.
On becoming deposited, the said composition leaves a trace on the support. This thus results in mediocre persistence of the composition on the skin or the mucous membranes, making it necessary to make repeat applications regularly.
Moreover, the appearance of unacceptable traces on certain items of clothing and in particular on blouse collars may discourage certain women from using this type of make-up.
Another drawback of these compositions lies in the problem of migration, since it has been observed that certain compositions have a tendency to migrate into fine lines and/or wrinkles on the skin in the case of foundations; into the fine lines around the lips in the case of lipsticks; and into the folds of the eyelids in the case of eye-shadows. The appearance of lines in the make-up, generated by the movements of the eyelids, has also been observed, especially in the case of eye-shadows.
All these phenomena give rise, on one hand, to a loss of staying power of the composition (that is to say that the composition, by transferring, or by migrating, loses some of its components and/or loses some of its homogeneity), and on another hand, to an unaesthetic effect which it would clearly be desirable to avoid.
Many cosmeticians have been interested in xe2x80x9ctransfer-freexe2x80x9d cosmetic compositions for several years, in particular transfer-free lipsticks and foundations. Thus, transfer-free lipstick compositions containing from 1 to 70% by weight of liquid silicone resin containing repeating silicate units containing alkyl or phenyl pendant chains, from 10 to 98% by weight of a cyclic volatile silicone oil and pulverulent fillers have been envisaged.
Transfer-free lipsticks containing a volatile silicone and a silicone resin containing a pendant esterified chain having at least 12 carbon atoms have also been envisaged.
In general, it is now known that, although the combination of volatile oils with certain silicone compounds makes it possible to obtain a satisfactory transfer-free result, it nevertheless has the drawback of leading, after evaporation of the volatiles, to a film which is not of optimum comfort, in particular since it is not possible to add oils other than silicone oils to these compositions while at the same time retaining a correct transfer-free quality. The reason for this is that hydrocarbon oils, which are known to provide, in particular, a sensation of comfort to a cosmetic composition, have the drawback of increasing the transfer of such a composition.
The need thus remains for a composition, especially a cosmetic composition, which limits, decreases, and or eliminates transfer altogether, and especially a composition which undergoes little or no transfer (that is to say a transfer-free composition), which at the same time has good cosmetic properties, in particular properties of slipperiness and of a sensation of freshness when applied, as well as qualities of softness and comfort after the make-up is applied.
Now, the inventors have demonstrated, surprisingly and unexpectedly, that the presence of a specific copolymer, defined below, in a cosmetic composition makes it possible to limit, or even eliminate entirely, the transfer and/or migration of the said composition and thus makes it possible to improve its staying power. The aim of the present invention is thus to propose a composition which makes it possible to obtain a film of very good staying power, which does not transfer and which does not stain a support with which it might come into contact.
The subject of the invention is thus the use in a cosmetic, dermatological, hygiene and/or pharmaceutical composition of at least one optionally crosslinked copolymer comprising a major fraction derived from at least one first monomer selected from a monoolefinically unsaturated C3-C6 carboxylic acid monomer and an anhydride thereof and a minor fraction derived from at least one second monomer selected from a fatty-chain monomeric ester of an acrylic acid, for the purpose of limiting, decreasing and/or removing altogether the transfer and/or migration of the said composition.
The subject of the invention is also the use of such a copolymer in a cosmetic, dermatological, hygiene and/or pharmaceutical composition in order to improve the staying power of the said composition.
The subject of the invention is also the use of such a copolymer in a cosmetic, dermatological, hygiene and/or pharmaceutical composition, as an agent for limiting, decreasing and/or removing altogether the transfer and/or migration of the said composition, and/or as an agent for improving the staying power of the said composition.
Another subject of the invention is the use of at least one optionally crosslinked copolymer comprising a major fraction derived from at least one first monomer selected from a monoolefinically unsaturated C3-C6 carboxylic acid monomer and an anhydride thereof and a minor fraction derived from at least one second monomer selected from a fatty-chain monomeric ester of an acrylic acid in a cosmetic, dermatological, hygiene and/or pharmaceutical composition, in order to form a film of said composition, said film not transferring and/or not migrating and/or having an improved staying power.
Another subject of the invention is the use of at least one optionally crosslinked copolymer comprising a major fraction derived from at least one first monomer selected from a monoolefinically unsaturated C3-C6 carboxylic acid monomer and an anhydride thereof and a minor fraction derived from at least one second monomer selected from a fatty-chain monomeric ester of an acrylic acid in a transfer-free composition.
By transfer-free composition, one means a composition which transfers very little or which does not transfer at all, according to the meaning developed hereinabove.
Another subject of the invention is a cosmetic, dermatological, hygiene and/or pharmaceutical composition in the form of, and/or comprising, an oil-in-water emulsion, a water-in-oil emulsion, a multiple emulsion or a multi-phase solution, also comprising at least one optionally crosslinked copolymer comprising a major fraction derived from at least one first monomer selected from a monoolefinically unsaturated C3-C6 carboxylic acid monomer and an anhydride thereof and a minor fraction derived from at least one second monomer selected from a fatty-chain monomeric ester of an acrylic acid and at least one pigment having a hydrophobic surface.
Another subject of the invention is a cosmetic, dermatological, hygiene and/or pharmaceutical composition in the form of, and/or comprising, an aqueous gel, an aqueous, aqueous-alcoholic or multi-phase solution, also comprising at least one such copolymer and at least one water-soluble dye.
Another subject of the invention is a transfer-free make-up or care composition comprising at least one optionally crosslinked copolymer comprising a major fraction derived from at least one first monomer selected from a monoolefinically unsaturated C3-C6 carboxylic acid monomer and an anhydride thereof and a minor fraction derived from at least one second monomer selected from a fatty-chain monomeric ester of an acrylic acid.
Another subject of the invention is a transfer-free foundation comprising at least one optionally crosslinked copolymer comprising a major fraction derived from at least one first monomer selected from a monoolefinically unsaturated C3-C6 carboxylic acid monomer and an anhydride thereof and a minor fraction derived from at least one second monomer selected from a fatty-chain monomeric ester of an acrylic acid.
Another subject of the invention is a process for limiting, decreasing and/or preventing the transfer of a cosmetic, dermatological, hygiene and/or pharmaceutical composition, in particular a composition to make up or care for the skin, mucous membranes, semi-mucous membranes and/or the exoskeleton, which comprises the step of including, for one of said purposes, in the said composition an amount effective of at least one such copolymer.
A last subject of the invention is a process for making up the skin, the semi-mucous membranes, the mucous membranes and/or the exoskeleton, comprising the step of applying on said skin, semi-mucous membranes, mucous membranes and/or exoskeleton, a composition or a foundation such as those defined hereinabove.
WO 95/03778, the disclosure of which is specifically incorporated by reference herein, discloses a composition for forming a peelable mask comprising a copolymer such as the one defined hereinabove. Nevertheless, in WO 95/03778, this copolymer is used in order to improve the adhesion of the mask to the skin and not in order to limit, decrease and/or remove the transfer and/or the migration of said composition or in order to improve its staying power.
It has been observed that the compositions comprising the said polymer make it possible to obtain a film having good affinity for the skin and mucous membranes, which may be reflected in better staying power of the film over time and good persistence of its homogeneity.
The compositions according to the invention are easy to apply to the skin and make it possible, inter alia, to obtain make-up products having a relatively non-sticky texture, which remain comfortable to wear throughout the day.
Furthermore, their cosmetic properties are very advantageous: they provide a sensation of freshness when applied, as well as great softness afterwards, and a unifying and comfortable make-up.
Lastly, the compositions according to the invention may be removed easily, in particular with conventional cleansing agents.
The compositions according to the invention especially find a particularly advantageous application in the field of caring for and/or making up the skin, mucous membranes, semi-mucous membranes and the exoskeleton. The expression mucous membranes is understood in particular to refer to the inner part of the lower eyelid; semi-mucous membranes is understood to refer more particularly to the lips of the face; exoskeleton is understood to refer to the eyelashes, eyebrows, hair and nails. Thus, the invention finds a quite specific application in the field of products to care for and/or make up the lips of the face and the skin, such as foundations, lipsticks, self-tanning agents or antisun products.
The compositions according to the invention thus comprise at least one crosslinked copolymer comprising a major fraction derived from at least one first monomer selected from a monoolefinically unsaturated C3-C6 carboxylic acid monomer and an anhydride thereof and a minor fraction derived from at least one second monomer selected from a fatty-chain monomeric ester of an acrylic acid. This copolymer may optionally be crosslinked.
The copolymer according to the invention may be prepared by polymerizing a predominant amount of monoolefinically unsaturated carboxylic monomer or its anhydride, with a smaller amount of fatty-chain acrylic ester monomer. The amount of carboxylic monomer or its anhydride ranges preferably from 80 to 98% by weight and more particularly from 90 to 98% by weight; the acrylic ester is preferably present in amounts ranging from 2 to 20% by weight and more particularly from 2 to 10% by weight; the percentages are calculated relative to the weight of the two monomers.
The preferred carboxylic monomers are chosen from those corresponding to the formula: CH2xe2x95x90CRxe2x80x94COOH in which R denotes hydrogen, halogen, hydroxyl, a lactone group, a lactam group, a cyanogen (xe2x80x94CN) group, a monovalent alkyl group, an aryl group, an alkylaryl group, an aralkyl group or a cycloaliphatic group.
The carboxylic monomers which are particularly preferred are chosen from acrylic acid, methacrylic acid and maleic anhydride, and mixtures thereof.
The fatty-chain acrylic monomeric esters are preferably chosen from those corresponding to the formula: CH2xe2x95x90CR1xe2x80x94COOR2 in which R1 is chosen from hydrogen, methyl and ethyl and R2 is chosen from a C8-C30 alkyl group, a C8-C30 oxyalkylene group and a C8-C30 carbonyloxyalkylene group.
The ester monomers which are particularly preferred are those for which R1 is hydrogen or methyl, and/or those for which R2 is a C10-C22 alkyl group. Mention may be made in particular of decyl, lauryl, stearyl, behenyl or melissyl acrylates and methacrylates.
Some of the copolymers according to the invention are described in particular in application EP-A-0,268,164, the disclosure of which is specifically incorporated by reference herein, and are obtained according to the preparation methods described in that same document.
Mention may be made more particularly of the copolymers sold under the name Pemulen by the company Goodrich, and in particular the acrylate/C10-C30-alkylacrylate copolymer such as the product Pemulen TR2.
A mixture of several copolymers as defined above may be used.
These copolymers may generally be present in the compositions according to the invention at a concentration of from 0.01 to 3% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition, preferably 0.02 to 0.6% by weight and more preferably 0.05 to 0.2% by weight.
The composition according to the invention may also comprise a crosslinked and at least 90% neutralized poly(2-acrylamido-2-methylpropane sulphonic acid) polymer since it has been observed that the presence of such a polymer makes it possible to obtain more cosmetically pleasant properties, such as softness and ease of spreading, with a wide viscosity range for the final compositions, which may extend from the form of a liquid milk to the form of a cream.
This crosslinked and virtually or totally neutralized poly(2-acrylamido-2-methylpropanesulphonic acid) polymer is generally water-soluble or water-swellable. It may be characterized in that it comprises, distributed randomly:
a) from 90 to 99.9% by weight of units of general formula (1) below: 
xe2x80x83in which X+ denotes a cation or a mixture of cations, not more than 10 mol % of the cations X+ being able to be protons H+; and
b) from 0.01 to 10% by weight of crosslinking units derived from at least one monomer having at least two olefinic double bonds; the proportions by weight being defined relative to the total weight of the polymer.
This polymer preferably comprises from 98 to 99.5% by weight of units of formula (1) and from 0.2 to 2% by weight of crosslinking units.
The cation X+ represents a cation or a mixture of cations chosen in particular from a proton, an alkali metal cation, a cation equivalent to that of an alkaline-earth metal or the ammonium ion. The preferred cation X+ is the NH4+ cation. More particularly, 90 to 100 mol % of the cations are NH4+ cations and 0 to 10 mol % are protons (H+).
The crosslinking monomers having at least two olefinic double bonds are chosen, for example, from dipropylene glycol diallyl ether, polyglycol diallyl ethers, triethylene glycol divinyl ether, hydroquinone diallyl ether, tetrallyl oxethanoyl or other allyl or vinyl polyfunctional alcohol ethers, tetraethylene glycol diacrylate, triallylamine, trimethylolpropane diallyl ether, methylenebisacrylamide or divinylbenzine.
The crosslinking monomers having at least two olefinic double bonds are chosen more particularly from those corresponding to the general formula (2) below: 
in which R1 denotes a hydrogen atom or a C1-C4 alkyl radical and more particularly the methyl radical (trimethylolpropane triacrylate).
The polymers particularly preferred are those having a viscosity, measured with a Brookfield viscometer, rotor 4, at a spin speed of 100 revolutions/minute, at 25xc2x0 C. and as a 2% by weight aqueous solution, of greater than or equal to 1000 cps (1000 mPa.s) and more preferably ranging from 5000 cps to 40,000 cps (5000 to 40,000 mPa.s) and more particularly from 6500 cps to 35,000 cps.
The crosslinked, virtually or totally neutralized poly(2-acrylamido-2-methylpropanesulphonic acids) may be preferably present in the compositions according to the invention at a concentration of from 0 to 20% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition, more preferably 0.1 to 5% by weight and most preferably 0.4 to 2% by weight.
The compositions of the invention also contain a cosmetically, hygienically, pharmaceutically or dermatologically acceptable medium, that is to say a medium which is compatible with any keratin substance, such as the skin, the nails, the hair, the eyelashes and the eyebrows, mucous membranes and semi-mucous membranes and any other area of body or facial skin.
The said compositions contain a cosmetically and/or dermatologically acceptable aqueous medium. In a preferred embodiment, the composition according to the invention is in the form of an oil-in-water emulsion. However, it may also be in the form of a water-in-oil emulsion, a multiple emulsion, an aqueous gel or an aqueous, aqueous-alcoholic or multi-phase solution, in particular water/powder and water/oil/powders.
The aqueous phase of the composition according to the invention may comprise water, a flower water such as cornflower water and/or a mineral water such as eau de Vittel, eau de Lucas or eau de La Roche Posay and/or a spring water. The said aqueous phase may be present at a content of from 15 to 99.9% by weight relative to the total weight of the composition, preferably 40 to 90% by weight, when the composition is in the form of an oil-in-water emulsion, or preferably 85 to 95% by weight when the composition is in the form of a gel or an aqueous solution.
In addition, the aqueous phase may comprise from 0% to 14% by weight, relative to the total weight of the aqueous phase, of a C2-C6 lower monoalcohol and/or of a polyol such as glycerol, butylene glycol, isoprene glycol, propylene glycol or polyethylene glycol.
The composition according to the invention may comprise a fatty phase comprising, in particular, fatty substances that are liquid at 25xc2x0 C., such as oils of animal, plant, mineral or synthetic origin.
When the composition according to the invention is in the form of an emulsion, the said fatty phase may comprise any cosmetically acceptable oil provided that the said oil makes it possible, by mixing with the aqueous phase and the optional additives, to obtain a stable emulsion, that is to say an emulsion which does not break and which remains in the form of a single phase for at least 24 hours after storage at 25xc2x0 C., without any phenomenon of creaming or of release of oil.
The oils which may be used may optionally be volatile at room temperature (20-25xc2x0 C.). The term volatile oil refers to any compound liable to evaporate on contact with the skin. Preferably, oils whose flashpoint is sufficiently high to allow these oils to be used in formulation, and sufficiently low to obtain the desired evanescent effect, are used. Oils whose flashpoint ranges from about 40-100xc2x0 C. are preferably used. These volatile compounds may be chosen in particular from cyclic or linear silicone oils and/or hydrocarbon oils, alone or as a mixture. Mention may thus be made of volatile silicone oils such as:
cyclic volatile silicones having from 3 to 8, and preferably from 4 to 6, silicon atoms. These are, for example, cyclotetradimethylsiloxane, cyclopentadimethylsiloxane or cyclohexadimethylsiloxane,
cyclocopolymers of the dimethylsiloxane/methyl-alkylsiloxane type, such as Silicone FZ 3109 sold by the company Union Carbide, which is a dimethyl-siloxane/methyloctylsiloxane cyclocopolymer,
linear volatile silicones having from 2 to 9 silicon atoms. These are, for example, hexamethyl-disiloxane or a PDMS of low viscosity (1 cSt). Mention may also be made of alkyltrisiloxanes such as hexylheptamethyltrisiloxane or octylheptamethyl-trisiloxane.
Mention may also be made of volatile hydrocarbon oils, such as isoparaffins and in particular isododecane.
Among the non-volatile oils, mention may be made of:
poly(C1-C20)alkyl siloxanes and in particular those containing trimethylsilyl end groups, preferably those whose viscosity is less than 0.06 m2/s, among which mention may be made of linear polydimethylsiloxanes and alkylmethylpolysiloxanes such as cetyldimethicone (CTFA name),
silicones modified with optionally fluoro aliphatic and/or aromatic groups or with functional groups such as hydroxyl, thiol and/or amine groups,
phenylated silicone oils, in particular those of formula: 
xe2x80x83in which R is independently a C1-C30 alkyl radical, an aryl radical or an aralkyl radical, n is an integer ranging from 0 to 100, and m is an integer ranging from 0 to 100, with the proviso that the sum of n and m ranges from 1 to 100;
oils of animal, plant or mineral origin, such as liquid paraffin, liquid petroleum jelly, perhydro-squalene, apricot oil, wheatgerm oil, sweet almond oil, beauty-leaf oil, sesame oil, macadamia oil, grapeseed oil, rape seed oil, coconut oil, groundnut oil, palm oil, castor oil, avocado oil, jojoba oil, olive oil or cereal germ oil; fatty acid esters of polyol, in particular liquid triglycerides; alcohols; acetylglycerides; octanoates, decanoates or ricinoleates of alcohols or of polyalcohols; fatty acid triglycerides; glycerides, fluoro oils and perfluoro oils;
mixtures thereof.
In one particular embodiment of the invention, an emulsion may be prepared which comprises only silicone fatty substances, such as
volatile cyclic oils optionally mixed with PDMSs and/or phenyl silicone oils, or
silicone gums, in particular phenylated and/or hydroxylated silicone gums, mixed with optionally volatile silicone oils.
Preferably, the composition comprises a maximum of about 10% by weight of non-volatile hydrocarbon oil; in particular, the composition may comprise less than 8% by weight of non-volatile hydrocarbon oil, more preferably less than 5% by weight, or even no non-volatile hydrocarbon oil at all.
When the composition is in the form of an oil-in-water emulsion, the fatty phase of the emulsion may be generally present at a content of from 2% to 40% by weight relative to the total weight of the emulsion, preferably from 3% to 30% by weight and in particular from 3% to 20% by weight.
The composition according to the invention may also comprise other fatty substances, which may be chosen by a person skilled in the art on the basis of his or her general knowledge, so as to impart the desired properties to the final composition, for example consistency, texture and/or transfer. These additional fatty substances may be waxes, gums and/or pasty fatty substances of animal, plant, mineral or synthetic origin, as well as mixtures thereof.
Mention may be made in particular of:
silicone gums,
waxes of animal, plant, mineral or synthetic origin such as microcrystalline waxes, paraffin, petrolatum, petroleum jelly, ozokerite and montan wax; beeswax, lanolin and derivatives thereof; candelilla wax, ouricurry wax, carnauba wax, Japan wax, cocoa butter, cork fibre wax or sugar-cane wax; hydrogenated oils that are solid at 25xc2x0 C., ozokerites, fatty esters and glycerides that are solid at 25xc2x0 C.; polyethylene waxes and the waxes obtained by Fischer-Tropsch synthesis; hydrogenated oils that are solid at 25xc2x0 C.; lanolins; fatty esters that are solid at 25xc2x0 C.; silicone waxes; fluoro waxes; mixtures thereof.
The composition according to the invention may also comprise one or more cosmetically acceptable (acceptable tolerance, toxicology and feel) organic solvents. These organic solvents may represent from 0% to 98% of the total weight of the composition. They may be chosen from the group comprsing hydrophilic organic solvents, lipophilic organic solvents, amphiphilic solvents and mixtures thereof.
Among the hydrophilic organic solvents, mention may be made, for example, of linear or branched lower monoalcohols having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, such as ethanol, propanol, butanol, isopropanol or isobutanol; polyethylene glycols having from 6 to 80 ethylene oxides; polyols such as propylene glycol, isoprene glycol, butylene glycol, glycerol or sorbitol; mono- or dialkyl isosorbides in which the alkyl groups have from 1 to 5 carbon atoms; glycol ethers such as diethylene glycol monomethyl or monoethyl ether and propylene glycol ethers such as dipropylene glycol methyl ether. As amphiphilic organic solvents, mention may be made of polybis such as polypropylene glycol (PPG) derivatives, such as fatty acid esters of polypropylene glycol and fatty alcohol ethers of PPG, for instance PPG-23 oleyl ether and PPG-36 oleate. As lipophilic organic solvents, mention may be made, for example, of fatty esters such as diisopropyl adipate, dioctyl adipate and alkyl benzoates.
When the composition according to the invention is in the form of an emulsion, it may optionally also comprise a surfactant, although this is not necessary in order to obtain a stable and fine emulsion. However, the surfactant makes it possible to refine the emulsion obtained. As O/W surfactant, mention may be made in particular of (CTFA): cetearylglucoside, PEG-40 stearate, sorbitan tristearate, sorbitan stearate, polysorbate 60, the mixture sorbitan stearate/sucrose cocoate, the mixture of glyceryl stearate/PEG-100 stearate, PEG400, glyceryl stearate, the mixture of PEG-6/PEG-32/glycol stearate. As W/O surfactant, mention may be made in particular of the mixture polyglyceryl-4 isostearate/cetyldimethicone copolyol/hexyl laurate and the mixture mineral oil/petrolatum/ozokerite/glyceryl oleate/lanolin alcohol.
It may also comprise 0 to 5% by weight, relative to the total weight of the emulsion, of at least one co-emulsifier which may be chosen from oxyethylenated sorbitan monostearate, fatty alcohols such as stearyl alcohol or cetyl alcohol, and fatty acid esters of polyols such as glyceryl stearate or polyglyceryl 10-decaoleate.
In addition, the emulsion according to the invention may comprise one or more thickeners in preferential concentrations of from 0 to 6% by weight, relative to the total weight of the emulsion. The thickener may be chosen from:
polysaccharide biopolymers such as xanthan gum, carob gum, guar gum, alginates and modified celluloses such as hydroxyethylcellulose, methylcellulose, hydroxypropylcellulose and carboxymethylcellulose,
synthetic polymers such as polyacrylic acids such as polyglyceryl (meth)acrylate polymers, such as Hispagel or Lubragel from the companies Hispano Quimica or Guardian, polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyvinyl alcohol, crosslinked polymers of acrylamide and of ammonium acrylate such as PAS 5161 or Bozepol C from Hoechst; acrylate/octylacrylamide copolymers such as Dermacryl from National Starch; polyacrylamide-based polymers such as Sepigel 305 from Seppic, crosslinked polymers of acrylamide and of methacryloyloxyethyl-trimethylammonium chloride such as Salcare SC 92 from Allied Colloids,
magnesium aluminium silicate,
inorganic thickeners such as smectites, and modified or unmodified hectorites (Bentone or Laponite, for example),
mixtures thereof.
In a preferred manner, the crosslinked and at least 90% neutralized poly(2-acrylamido-2-methylpropanesulphonic acid) polymer as defined above is used as gelling agent.
In another preferred embodiment, an optionally crosslinked acrylic acid homo- or copolymer, or one of the salts thereof, such as those marketed under the name xe2x80x9cCarbopolxe2x80x9d by the company Goodrich is used as thickening polymer. Such a thickening polymer effectively makes it possible, in particular, to obtain a physically and cosmetically pleasant product, especially one which is smooth and of satisfactory application, with a viscosity which may range from fluid milk to cream.
The composition according to the invention may also comprise a particulate phase which may comprise pigments and/or pearlescent agents and/or fillers commonly used in cosmetic compositions. The term pigments should be understood to refer to white or coloured, inorganic or organic particles which are insoluble in the medium, these being intended to colour and/or opacify the composition. Fillers should be understood as referring to colourless or white, inorganic or synthetic, lamellar or non-lamellar particles intended to give body or rigidity to the composition, and/or softness, a matte effect and uniformity to the make-up. Pearlescent agents should be understood as referring to iridescent particles which reflect light.
The pigments may be generally present in a proportion of 0 to 20% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition, and preferably in a proportion of 2 to 15%. They may be white or coloured, inorganic and/or organic, and of usual or nanometric size. Mention may be made, among the inorganic pigments and nanopigments, of titanium dioxide, zirconium dioxide or cerium dioxide, as well as zinc oxide, iron oxide or chromium oxide, nanotitania and ferric blue. Among the organic pigments, mention may be made of carbon black and the lakes commonly used to give the lips and the skin a make-up effect, which are calcium, barium, aluminium or zirconium salts, of acidic dyes such as halo acid, azo or anthraquinone dyes.
When the composition is in the form of an oil-in-water emulsion, the pigments preferably have a hydrophobic surface area or may be treated so as to make their surface hydrophobic; this treatment may be carried out according to the methods known to those skilled in the art; the pigments may be coated, in particular, by silicone compounds such as PDMSs and/or by polymers, in particular polyethylenes. Mention may thus be made of the pigments SA from Maprecos or the pigments PI from Myoshi, since it has been observed that when the pigments were not coated, the product obtained had a non-smooth and/or brittle appearance.
When the composition is in the form of an aqueous gel or solution, it may comprise water-soluble dyes chosen from the usual dyes of the field considered, such as the disodium salt of pumice, the disodium salt of alizarin green, quinoline yellow, the trisodium salt of amaranth, the disodium salt of tartrazine, the monosodium salt of rhodamine, the disodium salt of fuchsin, and xanthophyll.
The pearlescent agents may generally be present in the composition in a proportion of 0 to 20% by weight, preferably to a high level of about 2 to 15% by weight. Among the pearlescent agents which may be envisaged, mention may be made of natural mother-of-pearl, mica coated with titanium oxide, with iron oxide, with natural pigment or with bismuth oxychloride, as well as coloured titanium mica.
The fillers which may be generally present in the composition in a proportion of 0 to 20% by weight, relative to the total weight of the composition, preferably 2 to 10%, may be inorganic or synthetic, lamellar or non-lamellar. Mention may be made of talc, mica, silica, kaolin, nylon powder, polyethylene powder, Teflon, starch, boron nitride, microspheres such as Expancel (Nobel Industrie), polytrap (Dow Corning) and microbeads of silicone resin (Tospearis from Toshiba for example).
The composition may also comprise any additive commonly used in the cosmetic field, such as antioxidants, fragrances, essential oils, preserving agents, cosmetic or pharmaceutical lipophilic or hydrophilic active agents, moisturizers, vitamins, essential fatty acids, sphingolipids, self-tanning compounds such as DHA, and sun screens. A person skilled in the art will take care to select this or these optional additional compound(s), and/or the amount thereof, such that the advantageous properties of the composition according to the invention are not, or are not substantially, adversely affected by the addition envisaged.
These additives may be generally present in the composition in a proportion of 0 to 10% by weight. Depending on their nature, they are present in the aqueous phase or in the fatty phase of the composition.
The compositions according to the invention may be in any form which is suitable for topical application, in particular in the form of a serum, a lotion, a cream, a milk, an aqueous gel, emulsions obtained by dispersion of a fatty phase in an aqueous phase (O/W) or, conversely, (W/O), of liquid or semi-liquid consistency or even pasty or solid.
The emulsions according to the invention thus constitute all or part of a cosmetic, pharmaceutical or hygiene composition.
The compositions according to the invention find an application in particular in the field of making up the skin, semi-mucous membranes, mucous membranes and/or the exoskeleton, and, in this case, are for example in the form of a foundation, a blusher, an eye-shadow, a lipstick, a mascara, an eye-liner or a nail varnish.
They may also be used as a care base for the lips or as a care product for the skin, mucous membranes, semi-mucous membranes and/or the exoskeleton, such as a gel, a cream, a balm or a lotion, or as a hygiene or pharmaceutical product, or alternatively as an antisun or self-tanning product.
They also find an application in the field of haircare, in particular as care creams or gels for the exoskeleton such as the hair, the eyelashes and the eyebrows, or alternatively as an aqueous gel, in particular for styling.
The invention is illustrated in greater detail in the examples which follow.